nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
List of Nintendo home consoles
The following are a list of Nintendo consoles. Color TV games Nintendo developed several consoles without interchangeable cartridges before creating the Famicom similarly to how they created the Game & Watch games prior to the Game Boy. These games are all part of a series called Color TV Games, and include: * Color TV Game 6 * Color TV Game 15 * Color TV Racing 112 * Color TV Block Kusure * Computer TV Game Nintendo Entertainment System The Nintendo Entertainment System was the first system by Nintendo that featured interchangeable cartridges, meaning that the console could play more than just one game. The Nintendo Entertainment System was known as the Famicom, or Family Computer, in Japan. Different models of the NES were released, including: *Famicom, the Japanese version of the system and the original model. *Nintendo Entertainment System, the North American/PAL version. *Famicom Disk System, a Famicom attachment. *Nintendo Entertainment System (Model NES-101), a remodel of the NES released in 1993. *AV Famicom, a remodel of the Famicom released in 1993. Super Nintendo Entertainment System The Super Nintendo Entertainment System was the successor to the NES. In Japan it was known as the Super Famicom. The Super Nintendo Entertainment System featured enhanced graphics and a brand new controller, but beyond that not too much was new. Like the NES, different models of the SNES were released, including: *Super Famicom, the Japanese version of the SNES. *Super Nintendo Entertainment System (North America), the North American version of the system had a different design than the Japanese version. *Super Nintendo Entertainment System (PAL), the PAl version of the system had a similar design to the Japanese version. *SF-1 Super Nintendo Entertainment System TV, a TV with an SNES built into it. Was released exclusively in Japan. *Satellaview, a Super Famicom attachment that allowed users to play games on the internet through their system. *Super Nintendo Entertainment System 2, a redesign of the SNES released in 1997. *Super Famicom Jr., a redesign of the Super Famicom released in 1998. *A Super Nintendo Entertainment System CD was planned, but was ultimately canceled. Virtual Boy The Virtual Boy was the first 3D console ever released. It was released by Nintendo but it sadly failed however. The red and black LEDs caused people to gain powerful headaches and was discontinued just months after it's release. After the discontinuation and faliure of the Virtual Boy Nintendo decided to stick with the 2D successful 64 console released a year later. Nintendo 64 The Nintendo 64 was a vast improvement over the SNES. The Nintendo 64 controller introduced the joystick. This was the first system where there were little to know regional differences, though China did receive their own version of the Nintendo 64 titled the iQue Player, which featured a different design (the controller was also changed). GameCube The Nintendo GameCube was the successor to the Nintendo 64. There were only two models released, with the second, the Panasonic Q, only being released in Japan. The Panasonic Q included both the GameCube and a DVD player. Wii The Wii is the second most recent Nintendo system. It is the first home console to use motion control. Two color variations were made; one was black and another was red, to celebrate the 25th anniversary of Mario. Some games that were released for past Nintendo systems, were repackaged for the Wii with motion control such as Resident Evil 4. Wii U The Wii U was announced during E3 2011 and will feature a console similliar to the Wii except more rounded, and a controller with a 5" touchscreen so you can play away from the TV and console and play it like the Nintendo DS or any other handheld. The Wii U should be released on November 18, 2012 in Japan, and a week later in North America. Lots of Nintendo systems repackaged games for the Nintendo systems, first for this system was an Xbox exclusive: Batman Arkham city. Nintendo Switch See also * List of Nintendo handhelds Category: Nintendo consoles